


Generosity

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	Generosity

"A weekend without Marvin?" Lily asked, flipping through a brochure of amenities. "Our friends are nice to treat us to this."

"More like Ted wants to enlist Barney and Robin in a dastardly plot to undermine our memories with Marvin," Marshall said. "We'll come back and Marvin will be talking in bro puns with Barney and have a tiny heart tattoo on his baby bicep that says 'Destinee' - or some other stripper name like that."

"Ted wouldn't corrupt our kid like that...would he?"

"You never know. I thought he was beyond doing what he did."

"He would never let Barney corrupt him."

"Are you _sure_ about that?" Marshall was unsure. After all - he could still picture the scrapbook in his memory, seeing all of the memories that should have been theirs going to Ted instead. Once was coincidental, twice was forgivable under the right circumstances, but three times - not to mention how many times above three he went - was grounds for disbelief. In his books, anyway.

"Yes. I think so," Lily said. And once she made up her mind on something, he knew she didn't often change it. It would take an act of Congress to make Lily shift her opinion on a matter at hand. She leaned across the bed and ran her fingers over his arm, tickling him. "Let's enjoy their generosity before it's over and we're back home with Marvin wondering what happened to this weekend."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Or thrice, or four times...which was forgivable, under these circumstances.

* * *

Kids, Marshall's fear was unfounded. At least on that trip, anyway. But that's a story Marvin can tell you better than I can - have you ever asked him how he got that scar on his arm? Ask him sometime.


End file.
